Dying life, Living Dead
by Miniyuna
Summary: Danny visits someone important to him. But will be able to handle of that person not being there? Or will it be to much?


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom (oh I wish I did). Enjoy!

* * *

Dying Life, Living Dead

Why do we live life? Why do we live, when we die? Why do we live, just to see loved ones die? What's the purpose of being alive, if all we're going to do is die? It's like we wake up, then we die the next day. Or when you see someone you care deeply about, dies. It's just not fair. Why should their life get taken away? Why is there the living? Why is there the dead? It's just not fair. If that's going to happen, and we all die soon enough, then screw living! There is no true purpose of living. Except one…maybe. To find your true self, or a perfect someone for you, and you can spend your life with them until they die. Until everyone dies. Until everyone freaking dies. And then you either go to heaven or hell. The pure go to heaver, and evil go to hell. What the hell is that? You die then you get put into a category like some kind of food item? I don't think so. If I die, which I don't understand the reason for living, I just want to die. No heaven no hell. Whatever. Life and death, today and tomorrow, yin and yang, good and bad, heaven and hell, angel and devil. Life is so confusing. And I just want to die right now. Life is nothing. Death is nothing. The world is nothing.

-Danny

The rain pummeled towards the ground. The sky was dark, and thunder was cracking. Faint lightning lit the sky every few seconds. And as some people would say, the spirits were roaming. A young adult stepped out of his car, and looked at the cemetery with dull face. He was about 30-40ish. He had messy black hair, pale ice blue eyes, he had a gold ring on his hand, and his black suit wasn't enough to hide his thin form.

The man held a black rose in his hands and started to walk forward, as if he was trying to find a sertin grave.

He stopped at a grave that had a angel on top of it.

"This is the one." He said in almost a shaky dull voice.

He stepped forward and looked down. Tears started falling down his face.

"Damn, life sucks. I wish you were still here…" His voice was even more shaky now that he was crying. He quickly wiped away the tears and started talking again.

" So I'm doing fine. I haven't been getting a lot sleep lately, and I have a disease, which I forgot the name of.. Zora's fine too if you're wondering. I feel bad about she not knowing who you are, and what a wonderful you were. But stupid life took you from me, and Zora. Zora is growing quickly. She has the personality of you and your beauty. Her eyes are a deep purple, from you of course, but they change from purple to green when she's angry. Heh, she probably got that trait from me. She basically got every trait from you. Nothing from me. If only you could see her."

The man smiled weakly, ignoring the pouring rain. He sighed and continued on.

"Zora's so great. She's so sweet, and not one of those damn noisy kids. God I hates those. And whenever she looks at your picture, she say you look like an angel. She was right. You were my angel. My messiah."

He laughed and looked up to the sky. And let the rain fall down onto his face. He looked back at the grave and took a deep breath.

"I'll never forget how I met you. Heh, you were kicking the guts out of Dash. I remember what I used to be. And I hated it. I hated every single bit of it. I hated it then, I hate it now. And here I am, talking to a grave. The grave doesn't matter, I just hope you can here me, or coming here would be pointless."

"You know Zora has two friends, Mandala, is a African black girl, and Touya, a American goth guy. It sort of sounds like Me, you and Tuck huh. Speaking of Tucker, he finally got married, and he moved away. But before he left, he was doing great. His wife, Ahnya, was really nice. Kind of weird though, you know. I was actually hoping that Zora would be friends with one of Tuck's kids, but she's just alone. Our little Zora. Alone."

The suited man scratched his head and sighed. He shook his head, like he was disappointed, and continued to talk.

"God, I hate life. Life took you away from me. Now our daughter is living it, and I just want to leave it. I hate it so much. And the funny thing is, I'm alive and dead at the same time. But I just want to die. And the other day, Zora said "I can't wait what life has in store for me!" I feel so sorry for her. I wish I could tell her. But I can't. I just can't."

The man started crying again, not bothering to wipe away the tears. He stared at his watch and wiped away his tears again. He bent forward and put the rose on the grave. He stood back up and backed up.

"I wish I could bring you back. But I can't. I have to go now, and pick Zora up from her friends house. Sorry you're missing your owns daughter's childhood. But maybe it's good so you don't have to see anything painful happen to her. I hope you are up in heaven now. Well, see you later Sam. I'll be seeing you soon. And joining you."

He walked back to his car and looked at the grave again. He smiled as the rain started to clear up.

"I promise Sam. I'll see you soon."

He got in his car and drove away from the cemetery, as the sun shined on the grave with the angel on top of it. It read

Samantha Manson

1969-2003

Died a Wife, a Mom, a Daughter, a Friend

Blackened skies, of night and day,

We all mourn of your life taken away

The man in his car looked back as he was getting farther and father away from his wife's grave. He sighed an looked in the mirror, and saw a sad face, dim eyes, and messed up hair. He shook his head and continued to drive away onto a bridge.

"Danny Fenton, what have you gotten yourself into to? I made a promise to Sam, and I never broke a promise, and I won't start now. I promise you Sam, we'll be together again. Like the old days, Danny and Sam. I'll see you soon."

Danny said sadly, and he closed his eyes. He let go of the steering wheel, and let the car swivel of the bridge. The car started pummeling down towards the ground. Danny started crying and he pulled his jacket closer.

"I'm coming Sam. I'm coming."

He whispered just as the car smashed into the cement below, and started to light on fire. An ambulance's sirens rang through the air. But he knew they would do any good. Danny was dead. Danny was gone. But he was back with Sam heaven, and he was happy.

But not everyone was. So you really can't call this a happy ending.

* * *

Wow, that was Dying Life, Living Dead. I'm really glad how this came out. Zora, Mandala, Touya, and Ahnya belong to me. Feel your pain for Danny. First Danny Phantom fic ever. Please Read and Review!

Miniyuna


End file.
